


無神論告解

by taka1114



Category: The Nice Guys (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taka1114/pseuds/taka1114
Summary: 「先生，你願意找尋上帝嗎？」





	無神論告解

「先生，你願意找尋上帝嗎？」

如果不是洛杉磯的傳教風氣太興盛，那就是Holland March實在太常處於瀕死邊緣了。在聽見護士不知第幾次的問句之後，再次經歷失血過多的Holland開始恍恍惚惚的想起，找尋上帝這個問題。

Holland事實上是個無神論者——諷刺的是，他死去的妻子卻是個虔誠的信徒——在他最接近相信世上有神的一刻，大概是在Holly出生的時候。看著女兒被妻子抱在手上的畫面，他真的覺得看到了世上最可愛的小天使，敢說就連平安夜的伯利恆城都沒那麼靜甯美好。他這麼表示之後，馬上被妻子罵了，說他該對上帝放尊重點。

也許就是因為他太口沒遮攔，上天沒讓美好的日子維持太久。在他妻子去世之後，他想上帝（如果祂存在的話）大概是不需要再遵守那些愛屋及烏的規條（如果它存在的話），開始對他施行各種懲罰。

先是他的小天使Holly——不，在他每天都頂著宿醉在浴缸裡醒來，然後討債似的周旋在獨居老人的家騙調查費之後，Holly已經被逼變成一個現實的人類小女孩，還要是家門不幸被逼早熟的那一種。某程度上，在Holly當著他的面說他是個大爛人時，他在心傷之餘，竟然還有一絲告解的快感。

然後就是彷彿地獄使者登場的Jackson Healy。這混帳第一次見面就弄斷了他的手，雖然思及他工作需要可能惹到的仇家數目，這也不是什麼罕見的事。Jackson還好心的提醒他得告訴醫生那叫螺旋性骨折，Holland真不知道這算不算是來自地獄的憐憫。

再之後，嗯，再之後是一堆不可思議的突變，比如說是他跟那個來自愛爾蘭地獄（這詞語肯定又會惹毛一堆人但是他才不在意）的大塊頭忽然就合作起來；還有一堆牽連眾多的陰謀，要是往常他肯定早嚇跑了；還有一堆莫名其妙的受傷與流血，這部分倒是沒那麼異常。他不能確定經歷了好幾年的糜爛生活之後，上帝是原諒了他，還是更加憎恨他，畢竟在對上一次他又被問起信仰決定的問題時，他還是決定了先找Amelia。

可是最後，這個突如其來的組合卻為他帶來了莫大的改變。  
他開始習慣不再躲在浴缸裡賣醉——之前他是先喝醉還是先爬進浴缸的？他記不起了——開始習慣跟Holly以冷凍披薩以外的東西維生，開始習慣家裡有個叫Jackson Healy的男人在。他們開始一起工作，經營The Nice Guys，有時候一起照顧Holly（更多時候是他被他們照顧）。Jackson現在好像也沒那麼像個地獄使者了，他想大概是從對方老是救了自己的時候起，他就對這人有點改觀了。

好吧，也許不只是改觀。  
他從來不覺得自己是個多有大志的人，也許甚至懶散到拒絕給自己找個信仰，也可能他就只是無法相信會有某個存在，能無條件的接受他。與其期待某個未知的神明去愛他，倒不如憑依某個實際存在的人生存。現在的情況讓Jackson成為了一個不錯的選擇，他說服自己，還剛好幫他跟上帝對著幹，真是太完美了。

這次也是，明明只是調查個失蹤人口，他不知為何竟然又被揍到入院。好吧，他該承認自己的名字還在黑名單上，就算現在他似乎是有人罩了，上帝也是不會輕易放過他的。

所以聽著護士的問句，他想他是時候來個了斷吧。

「不了，Jackson會罩我。」

「你在這裡自言自語什麼？」  
怎麼護士突然變成男人了？話說起來這聲音真熟悉。  
他疑惑的轉過頭，就看見Jackson Healy站了在自己身旁。  
「老天！！你什麼時候在的？！」

「在你發呆的時候，」Holly跟了在後頭，「我們給你帶了點吃的。」  
放下了外食之後，女孩很識相的丟下了傷者老爸跟愛爾蘭男人跑到病房外面去。  
Holland想，即使到了現在，自己的女兒仍是地上最討人喜歡的女孩子。

「你怎樣？」  
「沒死。」  
「那你剛剛在說什麼？」Jackson忍不住好奇心問，他剛剛還以為Holland才被揍了一下就嚴重到意識彌留——不過在這個男人身上，確實什麼都有可能發生。  
「我哪有說什麼。」  
「你明明坐在那裡自言自語。」  
「跟老天說話啊。」  
「你真夠無聊，明明是無神論者，還老是在喊上帝。」  
「因為Holly不該聽到髒話。」  
「她早就聽得夠多了。」

END.


End file.
